


First Meeting

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys





	First Meeting

So far, Kenna’s mission to take back Stormholt wasn’t exactly going according to plan.

She tried to keep her cool, which proved to be more difficult than normal with the exceedingly unkempt but beautiful woman walking next to her. Despite her efforts, Kenna kept staring at her captor.

“Can I help you with something, gorgeous?”

Did the woman just call Kenna “gorgeous?” So what if she did? Lots of people commented to Kenna about her beauty, why should this mercenary be any different?

“Well, you could let me and my companion go.” Kenna bit her lip and looked intensely at her captor. “Barring that, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better.”

The woman chuckled. “Oh, you’re cute. I’ll give you that.” She leaned back to view Kenna from behind. “And even in that armor, I can tell you’ve got a perfect ass. If things work out, I’ll have to give you a private tour of my tent so I can slap that piece of perfection till it turns red.”

It was clear Kenna was far from any kind of civilized society. No one had ever spoken to her in such an uncouth manner. And yet, there was an element of excitement.

“You’re rather presumptuous to assume I’d let you gaze upon my person or let you touch me in such a familiar manner.”

The woman smiled and extended her hand. “I’m Val Greaves.”

Happily, Kenna took Val’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Val. Despite the fact that we’re your prisoners. I’m Kenna.”

“Well, Kenna. I can put in a good word for you with Severin. But ultimately what he says goes, so don’t get too comfortable.” For a moment, Val eyed Kenna up and down and the queen wasn’t sure what to make of that. “I suppose I should follow my own advice.”

***

That night, Kenna sat in her tent, trying to meditate on her upcoming fight with Severin. He was the biggest man Kenna had ever seen and her strength was no match for his, but she also knew he was overconfident and wasn’t in the same league as her when it came to brains. This would determine whether she was a Warrior Queen, ready to lead her troops into battle or just another kill for the infamous Severin.

Kenna groaned as the flap on her tent started to open. Gabriel didn’t hide his disapproval of the Queen taking his place and she had no interest in hearing him lecture her once more. But to her surprise, it was Val.

“I figured you’d be busy placing bets against me.”

The Mercenary raised her eyebrow. “You’re a perceptive one. And normally you’d be right.” She pointed to the ground. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

“Go right ahead.” Kenna thought about inching away to give Val room but decided the Mercenary had asked to sit next to her for a reason. And as their armor grazed together, Kenna smiled, delighted as Val took her hand.

“Do you really think you can win tomorrow?” As Val’s calloused palm caressed Kenna’s, the Queen wondered if her companion was concerned or simply curious.

“I do.” Kenna looked Val right in the eye and for a moment, they both seemed to be lost in each other’s beauty. “I know you think I can’t win, Val, but I’ll prove to you that I’m a true warrior. And if I don’t I might as well die.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because no one will follow a queen who simply commands others to do her fighting for her. I need to inspire my people to take back my kingdom.”

“Well, you’ve got my vote of confidence. Hells, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“Val, I…”

The Mercenary pressed her finger to Kenna’s lips. “You don’t need to say anything. Just make sure you kick Severin’s sorry ass tomorrow.” Val then kissed Kenna on the cheek causing them both to blush. “Uh, that was for luck.”

“Oh… well, thank you. You too, I mean, I know you’re not the one fighting but I… ugh, just good night.”

***

At first, Kenna stood there taking at the moment. Severin was dead and she had proven her worth. But instead of Gabriel, Kenna searched for Val who happened to race towards her, practically crushing her with a hug.

“That was so awesome! I knew you could do it.”

It wasn’t like her to wear her feelings on her sleeve but Kenna felt the need to hold tight onto Val, refusing to let go.

The two of them celebrated with the rest of the army, drinking as well as dancing with each other. It was the most fun Kenna had enjoyed in years. She couldn’t explain why, but in Val’s arms, she felt that spark that told her that life was worth living.

Eventually, they both decided to turn in for the night and hobbled together to Kenna’s tent.

“Kenna?” Val could barely keep her eyes open. “Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course you can,” Kenna said with a smile.

The two of them fumbled about trying to undress but finally, they were both down to their undergarments, ready to cuddle the remaining night hours away.

There was something undeniable happening within Kenna’s soul as she and Val intertwined their legs and they pressed their bodies together. If nothing else, she knew she wouldn’t feel comfortable laying like this with anyone else. But most surprising of all was when Val leaned in to kiss Kenna on the lips.

Literally and figuratively, the Mercenary had taken Kenna’s breath. She felt lost in the unexpected pleasure but finally decided to enjoy the moment that belonged to the two of them. In that kiss, their souls were as locked as their lips. In the short time that they’d known each other, something powerful was going on. And before sleep would come upon them, they both knew that this kiss was a promise of an eternal love.


End file.
